


His Intentions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth Challenge: Off on Vacation<br/>Write a canon era drabble in which one of the characters takes a holiday from Camelot. Where do they go and what do they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Intentions

** "His Intentions" Het Leon/Mithian (Canon AU) **  
_ Ninth Challenge: Off on Vacation _

Characters/Pairings: Leon/Mithian  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU

** His Intentions  **  
Leon needed a break from his duties. Camelot was getting a little stifling. The Knights were getting on his nerves. So when a note from Princess Mithian came to him asking him to Nemeth he took advantage of it. 

Leon and the Princess had gotten close during the last visit. He was beginning to have serious feelings for her. It frightened and exhilarated him all at the same time. 

As he arrived in the courtyard at the palace at Nemeth, Princess Mithian was standing on the steps smiling. 

“I was wondering when you would take advantage of my offer, Sir Leon.” Mithian said shyly. 

“I have been busy but I am all yours, Princess, for at least a month. That was all the time Arthur gave me to be away from my duties.” Leon told her. 

“He relies on you. I understand.” Mithian offered her hand to him. 

Sir Leon kissed it and smiled at her. “I have missed you.” 

“My father wishes to speak to you, Sir Leon, about my time in Camelot. He knows that we spent a great deal of time together.” Mithian said

“He wants to know my intentions, I gather.” Leon sighed.

“Most likely.” Mithian blushed

“My intentions are to make you my wife, Princess. I am not just here to visit but to ask for your hand.” Leon told her.

“That is what I was hoping. I want to be your wife and I think that father is of a like mind. I am not a young girl anymore.” Mithian told him. 

“I am not a young man. We shall do well then.” Leon smiled. 

“Especially since you have my permission.” King Rodor said from the top of the steps. 

They looked up at the King and their hearts soared.   


End file.
